The Slytherin Sex God and His Redhaired Weaslette
by AriaTheCraZFerret
Summary: Their time at Hogwarts was full of romance, drama, humor at the worst possible time, cheesy pick up lines and a tiny bit of voyeurism.  Draco/Ginny, with minor Cho/Harry, Blaise/Luna, Hermione/Severus and Ron remains single.  Rated T to be safe


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Mara, JJay and Rebekka. I am not making any money off of this, so suing me is a really bad idea.

* * *

><p>Hi, I'm Ginny Mal- <em>Weasley<em>. Ginevra Ann Renee Weasley. You want to know about my dead husba- I mean, _worst enemy_. I guess it started at Hogwarts. Our time _together_...

* * *

><p>"Malfoy. Let. Go. Of. Me. <em>NOW<em>!" I grit my teeth together. 'No, I don't think I will. I will just let you stay here, in the cellar of Honeydukes until those prototype Chocolate Ropes melt on your used, secondhand robes." He smirks. "Malfoy, these happen to be _brand new_. If you don't let me go back, you will pay for _10_ more." I use all my self control to not shriek like a mad woman."_Whatever_, Weasley. I will let you go... _if you go out with me_. I may not be a genie, but I can make your wishes come true." How serious he is, what with the cheesy line, I don't know. I'm just praying he's kidding, so Ron will not kill us. Yes, there's an _us_. I used to have a crush on Harry Potter, Wonderboy, the Chosen One... and Cho's new boyfriend. (Did I mention he's my _ex_?) But, now, I was incredibly infatuated with _someone's_ stinking, sexy Slytherin arse. Yes, I really do mean Draco Malfoy.

Anyway, Draco knew I liked him (so I'm not the subtlest person alive!) and apparently, he was desperate, due to the fact Pansy was with Flint, Astoria with some Beater and basically every slut in Slytherin was taken, so he went with the "Gryffin-Whore", a nickname Cho, the bi*ch, gave me when she and Harry weren't together and I was. So, naturally, the whole school knows through Lavender and Parvati, the biggest gossips known to wizarding kind and Muggles alike.

God, I hate her.

I'm utterly desperate to make Harry jealous and apparently Draco wanted to make Pansy or some other slut jealous, so he told me to meet him in Hogsmeade.

Here I am in the present situation which just ended with something along the lines of "Please go out with me, Ginny. I've loved you all this time. " So I'm known for exaggerating a little bit. So, really, it was just: "Ginny, go out with me or else I will leave you for dead in a cellar, til the manager comes in." Yes, he put some emotion into it, but this is coming from the guy who lied to _You Know Who_, for God's sake!

So, naturally, I go with a smartarse comeback: "Didn't James Potter use those exact words to ask out Lily Evans?" Yes, that is my snappy comeback.

"Damn. I'm quoting Potter's father. Just when I thought my life couldn't reach another low." His voice is sad and slightly harsh.

"Oh, I understand why quoting James Sr. is bad, but why is your life so bad? Even without the cheesy pick up lines and quotes." I ask, sympathetic.

"My life is bad because my father is dead, my best friends are, too, you apparently won't go out with me and my mother is practically bedridden with shock and grief. That is why my life sucks." He almost starts to cry, until I murmur, "See, now I can help you, Draco," and I kiss him. I just kissed Draco Malfoy. I think the shock of it is why I gasp and he takes that as an invitation to slip his tongue into my mouth, frantically seeking my own. After a while, I pull away. I've been thinking things through, and, sadly, I have a revelation to make. "Draco, we can't be together. We just can't."

"Why can't we, Ginny? Why not?" He's back, alright.

"I know you, Draco. One girl a day. I will not be used like a... like a used tissue or something. I will not let you break my heart, Draco!"

"I take it I have it, then." He looks into my eyes, searching. Have his eyes always been liquid silver, or is it just now? Or his beautiful, puffy, pink lips always been so beautiful, pink and puffy? "Ginny, will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

><p>Ooh! Will she say yes? Will she say no? *Cue dramatic music* You'll find out in the next chapter!<p>

Signing off,

Arianna Ariadnee M.

(From here on out, I'll just call myself Aria Dee M. Is that short enough?)


End file.
